1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric shaver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-343776 discloses an electric shaver in which a head part having elongated shaving portions is attached to a tip portion of an approximately rod-shaped body part swingably about two swing axes mutually orthogonal to each other. Each of the two swing axes is approximately orthogonal to a projecting direction of the head part. In addition, one of the two swing axes is parallel with a longitudinal direction of the shaving portions, and the other is orthogonal to the longitudinal direction.